


Unbeelievable

by TheEvilSnuffleupagus



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: F/M, more characters and ships to be added later, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilSnuffleupagus/pseuds/TheEvilSnuffleupagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Benson didn't think things would turn out this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beelieve It

According to all known laws of biology, there is no way that a bee should be able to marry a human. This would be called bestiality, or perhaps in this case, beestiality. The bee, of course, marries the human anyways. Because bees don’t care what humans think is right or wrong. 

It was another simple day at the hive. It had been years since he had sued the entire human race and then realized his mistakes, and now that everything was restored to normal, he was living his life peacefully in the hive. He floated out of bed, put on his usual yellow-black garb (he didn’t feel much like shaking things up a little today), and sharpened his stinger. He flew down the stairs, much to the annoyance of his mother, and sat at the honeycomb table. The sound of his mother continuing to lecture him was quickly drowned out by his thoughts when he remembered he’d be visiting Vanessa that day. Excitement pooled in his body as he thought of seeing her again. He could almost hear her sweet voice already. “Barry, wake up! We have to go!” she was cooing. Wait, what?

“It’s about time!” grumbled Vanessa as Barry awoke with a start. 

“Wait, what’s going on?” he questioned, still not fully awake.

“We have to move! Now! The feds have found us!” she panicked back, already carrying multiple bags full of supplies. Barry’s heart sunk, and a cold feeling began to set in. Had they already been discovered? Shortly after Barry had saved the flowers all those months ago, word of his and Vanessa’s relationship had spread. The cheering of civilians considering him a hero slowly faded out, only to be replaced with angry townspeople clamouring for their separation. It wasn’t right, the people had said. A bee and a human? How could such a thing happen? Unthinkable. Eventually the human legal system had gotten involved to shut it down. Now, Barry and Vanessa were on the run, fearing separation at best, and Vanessa’s imprisonment for bestiality and the death sentence for Barry at the worst. The bees had gotten involved too, after all, and they had strict laws against human-bee fraternization. 

The couple had picked up their last few bags and were beginning to head out the door when it was kicked in by several FBI members, followed by an angry mob of bees. That was the only door in the safehouse, and they now had nowhere to escape from.

“It’s time for you to give up. This charade has been going on long enough, and this unlawful partnership must be ended at all costs!” the man in charge barked. Several FBI members pulled out various guns, obviously prepared to use them. 

“Barry, what do we do?” Vanessa groaned, eyes darting furtively for a solution. 

“We fight,” he replied, expression grim. He darted towards one of the angry bees, and kicked him in the ribs. The bee went down, but more took its place. He could sense Vanessa fighting by his side, taking out officers left and right, doing anything to get out safely. It didn’t seem like it, but Vanessa had received intense training from a mysterious man when she was young, and could therefore take down entire groups of people with her skill. Barry himself wasn’t so bad either, seeing as the bees he was fighting had never done anything of the sort before and were mostly acting upon foolish anger. Soon, all the bees had gone down, and only the FBI leader was left standing. 

“You haven’t won yet,” he growled, reaching into his pocket. Vanessa reached to stop him, but it was too late. The man produced a gun and shot a bullet straight at her. Barry heard a scream and realized it was his own as he hurtled towards the bullet, attempting to stop it. Just before the bullet made contact with Barry’s body, a small throwing knife swiped it out of the air. The FBI boss furrowed his brow in confusion and turned around. There, everyone saw a small figure with blond hair, reaching for another knife. 

“Who the heck- never mind, I’m not dealing with this right now,” the boss huffed, and teleported away from the scene in a flash of red. 

“Hey, are you guys okay?” asked the strange figure. Now that he had gotten closer, Barry could see that he was young, maybe about 12, and had an odd looking headband with a spiral design on it. 

“Yes, we’re fine, thanks to you. But, who are you in the first place?” Vanessa replied. The kid grinned, in a way that suggested he was a somewhat important person.

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!” he announced.


	2. All My Friends Are Beethens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Vanessa meet a strange duo on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I continued writing this. Somebody save me from this darkness

“So, what’s your story?” asked Naruto, once they had left the safehouse and boarded a train. Barry began to recount their misdeeds and misadventures as the young boy listened intently. When he finished, Naruto began to speak once more. 

“I think I have a solution for the two of you. I know a guy who knows a guy, and he might be able to get you to a place for people like you,” he explained, already pulling out his hokage approved ninja phone to dial the number. 

“Wait, there are other people out there who are attracted to insects?” asked Vanessa. 

“No no, I meant people who are also on the run!” he replied, waving his hands in an X, “in fact, they should be here any minute now,” The train stopped, and more passengers got on. One of them jostled Barry slightly, almost ruining the illusion that Naruto had cast upon them to make them appear as ordinary travelers. Eventually, two men sat beside the group of misfits. One of them was fairly tall, with tattoos on his arms, while the other was shorter and had a shock of red hair. 

“Hey, Naruto. It’s nice to see you again,” the tall man said. 

“Nice ta see you too, Tyler!” the boy replied.

“Guys, this is Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun, and they will be escorting the two of you to safety,” he explained. The names sounded quite familiar to Barry. Perhaps they were celebrities of some sort? Before he could ask, Josh, as if reading his mind, began to speak. 

“We used to be in a band called Twenty One Pilots, but we were almost arrested for leaking one of our own songs, and now the police are after us. We’re on the run and go, just like you guys,” he clarified. 

“Um, Josh, let’s talk later. We have a problem right now!” Tyler exclaimed, sticking his head out of the window. Barry flew beside him, trying to assess what was happening. There was a train station up ahead, and there seemed to be many police officers waiting around for this train in particular. This wasn’t good. He knew he was helpless against human cops, since he was a mere bee, and Vanessa and Naruto were worn out from the earlier fighting/illusion casting. It didn’t seem like Tyler and Josh could take out a dozen cops either. However, as the train began to slow, Tyler and Josh stood up anyways.

“Don’t worry, guys. We can handle this. We’ve got guns for hands, after all,” Tyler said. On cue, shiny silver pistol barrels began to sprout from their fingers. 

“Naruto, as soon as the train stops, run and take them to the secret headquarters,” he continued. The train stopped. With astonishing speed, he and Josh hopped out of the window and began firing at the police squad. Naruto wasted no time. He scooped Barry up and carried him out of the train, Vanessa in tow. The trio ran as the conductor hollered for them to cease. Eventually, they arrived at an old decrepit house. It looked like nobody had set foot in it for years. It was hard to believe that this was some sort of headquarters. 

“Tadaima! We’re here!” Naruto chirped, flinging the door wide open. They were immediately pulled in by a lanky man, clad in purple. 

“Naruto! Wah did I tell you about yelling near our secret hideout!” he chided, twirling his mustache angrily. 

“Sorry, Waluigi! You know how I am!” Naruto replied. Waluigi shook his head and sighed. Finally, he looked over at Barry and Vanessa, as if just seeing them now. 

“Wah, so these are the new recruits Tyler and Josh called to tell me about,” he muttered. Barry internally sighed in relief, knowing that if the pair had been able to place a call, they had most likely gotten away from the police. 

“Naruto, explain everything to them. I have to go rescue Josh and Tyler,” continued Waluigi. He walked out and slammed the door shut, and the trio was alone.


End file.
